2017 Lamborghini Centenario LP770-4
---- }} This car was first appearance in Forza Horizon 3. Start Rating: (A307), (S310) Max Rating: (A395), (S400) Information Sometime in the 1960s, a successful tractor builder in northern Italy bought a Ferrari 250 GT. Unfortunately, he didn’t think much of it. So, he brought his complaints directly to Enzo Ferrari, who responded by telling him he should stick to building tractors. After the rude dismissal, Ferruccio Lamborghini decided he could do better and started his own car company. 2016 is the year of Ferruccio’s 100th birthday, so to mark the milestone, Lamborghini built a limited-production supercar as a tribute to the company’s founder. The Centenario, was reportedly shown to prospective buyers as a 3D hologram model during the 2015 Monterey Car Week and has now officially made its debut at the Geneva Auto Show. Only 20 units in coupe form and 20 units in roadster form will be built, with all 40 units already spoken for prior to its debut. Stephan Winkelmann, President and CEO of Lamborghini, said, “The Centenario is a car that perfectly combines tradition and innovation. It looks to the future while honoring the legend that is Ferruccio Lamborghini. The Centenario is an opportunity for our designers and engineers to transcend some of the constraints of series car production to achieve an incomparable result: the Centenario has immediately proved itself as a desirable collectors’ car, while demonstrating new Lamborghini technologies and outstanding performance. It is the most fitting tribute to Ferruccio Lamborghini in his centenary year: a man who created an exceptional brand, believed that anything was possible, and produced extraordinary, iconic cars. The Centenario is a super sports car for Ferruccio Lamborghini and the future he and we believe in today.” So, with that said, let’s dive on in a take a look at Lamborghini’s new Centenario and see if we can discover why, outside of its limited production run, it was able to sell out so quickly. Exterior On comparison to our original rendering of what we thought the Centenario would look like, the car is certainly much more aggressive than we expected. The front end is vaguely reminiscent of the Lamborghini Veneno Lamborghini Veneno but more refined in some areas. Up front, there is that huge, yellow front splitter and the vents in the front fascia – these vents are actually functional and channel air over the front axle to create downforce at higher speeds. The front hood and headlights resemble those of the Aventador, but the hood is more aggressive with that large, raised area in the middle, and the headlights are stretched farther toward to the middle of the fascia. The front hood and headlights resemble those of the Aventador, but the hood is more aggressive with that large, raised area in the middle To the sides, the yellow side skirts provide for more dominate aerodynamics. I specifically like the way they extend away from the body a bit, with those race-inspired fins in the front and rear. Above the side skirts, we see normal Lamborghini design cues, but more pronounced than ever. Those large air intakes and the sharp body lines on the door give the car a sculpted look. As we move farther back, the rear wheel arches are almost integrated into the rear end, and extend outward from the body, providing a unique overhang over each of the rear wheels. The yellow stripe along the top of the door, with the help of the yellow body kit, helps to set off the full carbon fiber body. Moving to the rear, I don’t know what I noticed first – that muscular rear decklid, or that insane rear diffuser. The rear decklid has functional vents that also help on the aerodynamic front, and just behind that is an extendable wing that functions at higher speeds to help keep this baby firmly planted on the road. That wind, depending on which driving mode is chosen, can extend outward by up to 150 mm and rotates up to 15 degrees. That rear diffuser literally dominates the rear and optimizes air flow distribution with those large fins. A triple exhaust outlet sits in the middle of the diffuser, and the arrow-shaped taillights almost seem to be floating above the upper fins and stretch across the full width of the rear end. Interior If you thought the exterior was wild, just wait until you get a look at the interior. The interior of each unit will be finished to each customer’s specification, but there are lots of standard features here. The sport seats are made of carbon fiber, and as shown in these images, wrapped in Alcantara. Alcantara also covers the entire dashboard, most of the carbon fiber door trim panels, roof, pillars, and the steering wheel. All that Alcantara is held together be yellow stitching, which is a nice way to link the interior to the exterior. Where you don’t see Alcantara, you see carbon fiber, including the center console and steering wheel spokes Where you don’t see Alcantara, you see carbon fiber, including the center console and steering wheel spokes. Speaking of the steering wheel, I expected to see flat-bottom steering wheel with multiple controls on it. The instrument cluster is a full digital display with a tach extended over the top of the display with the selected gear shown just below, right in the middle. There are two vertical gauges on each side of the tach to provide information regarding fuel, engine temperature, and the like. Looking at the center console makes me think about some futuristic spaceship. There is that large, 10.1-inch touchscreen with seven control switches mounted below it, and even more controls positioned further back on the console. According to Lambo, the infotainment system “connects the Centenario drive to both the car and the outside world.” It is capable of internet browsing, sending e-mail, using social media, and making use of various web radio apps. Apple CarPlay is included and allows full iPhone integration with the car.The infotainment system is also able to record telemetry. Speed, track times, and G forces can all be recorded and compared between different trips to the track and different drivers. As an option, purchasers were able to specify interior cameras to record driver and passenger experience while driving. As far as the electronics inside go, I love the way black, blue, and red were chosen as the primary working colors for the instrument cluster and infotainment system. It is purely futuristic and gorgeous to look at. Track Records Wild Mountain by FastFoxVita, 4:05.940 Gallery 2017_Lamborghini_Centenario_LP770-4.jpg 2017 Lamborghini Centenario.png|Kartdeck ---- Category:21st Century Category:2017 Cars Category:2017 Lamborghini Category:2010-2019 Lamborghini Category:Cars Category:Real Cars Category:Lamborghini Cars Category:2010-2019 Cars Category:Featured Cars Category:Coupe Category:700 To 799 HP Category:1980 Or Later Category:Car Templates Category:Featured Templates Category:Supercars Category:Exotic Category:Hypercars Category:Over 200 MPH Category:2016 Game Debuts Category:S Class Cars Category:A Class Cars Category:21st Century Cars